Ghost rider spoof
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: *infomation inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go, finally tempting season 3 of my spoofs...**

**It's been a really long time, since tired for more of these stories... But, friends of mine, along with my cousin Troy, once mentioned jokes about the movie, witch inspired me into this story.l**

**Anyway, without further to do, let's get started...**

* * *

_It is said the old West is build of legends... Stories to silly, or too 'scary' to believe._

_This includes, the lengend of, 'the GHOST RIDER..._

_It is said every century has one, some damned soul, doomed to wonder the earth, collecting souls for the devil._

_Many years ago, a ghost rider from the 18th centery (or whatever), successfully collected 1000 souls. but the contact was so powerful the ghost rider new the devil shouldn't have it, and refused to hand it over, and "out ran, the devil himself"._

_And the thing about legends is, sometimes, THEY'RE TRUE!_

* * *

PRESENT TIME!

* * *

From here we meet, Johnny Blaze.

A young motorcycle stuntman, riding with his father, who was a famish stuntman, his whole life.

Both, successfully riding through a huge loop of fire.

At one point Johnny notices a pretty girl in the audience, and nearly falls of balence.

* * *

After successful show, Johnny and his father were walking out of the tent, that the show was in.

"You gotta keep your eyes on more then, just your girl" Johnny's father told him, but Johnny just rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a few days, Johnny began worrying about his father, after discovering he not only has cancel, but it's spreading, more and more quickly.

Suddenly the air became extremely cold. Known to Johnny, the devil himself, was approching the area where he was.

"Greetings" he said to Johnny after approching him. Johnny payed no attention towards the visiter.

"It's a nice thing... You watching out for your father"

"How did you-"

"Even a blind man can see he is sick... But, I can cure him" the devil said.

"Let me guess... Your need something in return" Johnny said.

"I'll take... YOUR SOUL!" the devil said evily.

Of corse Johnny had no idea, this was Saten himself, "Umm, okay" Johnny said laughing.

The devil handed Johnny a contact.

"Sign here, and by tomarrow, your father will be as healthy as a horse, but for the price of, YOUR SOUL!" the devil told him.

"Why dose, 'your soul', always appear in caps?" Johnny asked.

"It's more dramatic... NOW SIGN THE F***IN PAPER, ALREADY!" The devil cried angrily.

Johnny got ready, but stopped, and at this point, started realizing, this guy was SERIOUS, and started getting nervous about what he was risking.

Suddenly Johnny slightly cut his finger, and a drop of blood landed on the contact. "Oh, that would do just fine" the devil said, picking up the contact. Before showing yellow eyes, and a spooky grin.

* * *

Johnny suddenly woke up in his bed. Resuming it was just a dream, but it WASN'T. Johnny this when he was greeted by his dad, who said he feels as "healthy as a horse".

* * *

BUT! The devil had a HIDDEN, a particaler, rather double crossing, peace of infomation.

* * *

Joining Mister Blaze's show, the devil secretly appeared, making his bike fall unbalance.

But strangely mister Blaze, somehow servived, and slowly managed to get back up.

Shocked at his ability of being alive, mister Blaze looked at the hoop in amazement.

The audience cheered about his survival.

Mister blaze took a bow, but the fire loop fell down, but it somehow didn't have the fire touch him, as it fell over mister Blaze.

After seeing his survival again, the audience contained their cheering.

Suddenly a truck hit the wall behind mister Blaze, crazing him to, liturary, fly out of the tent.

Mister Blaze landed all the way on the road. Where he noticed Johnny happening to be on one of the sides. "Dad?" he asked, wondering what his father was doing there.

Johnny's dad hoped onto his feet, saying "Son... You won't believe what nearly happened to me". But instantly after finishing his sentence he was suddenly hit by a large bus, that liturary appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

After witnessesing the death of his poor father, Johnny had to clear his head, by riding his bike. But the devil appeared, and made him crash.

Johnny pointed at him angrily, "You... You killed him" he said.

"I healed his cancel... That was the deal... But I couldn't let come between, us" the devil said.

Johnny was very angry tired punching the guy, but the devil was liturary unhitable.

"Your soul is already mine... I took it, rapped it, and will USE IT! When the time is right" the devil told Johnny, evily.

**Well, that's the chapter, please leave reviews, can't wait to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Many years later...

Johnny Blaze is now a full grown adult, famish for succeeding in extremely dangerous stunts.

But while he was landing his current one, he fell off balance and crashed intensely into a wall, after he was somewhat run over by the bike.

A medic team ran over. Lead by his close friend Mach.

"Johnny! Johnny speak to me!"

Johnny woke up, seeming strangely unharmed. "Hey... Is the bike okay?" Johnny asked, with little care to having survived such a incident. "Yes... The bike is fine" Mach groaned, annoyed with his friends sense uncareness towards his own life.

Johnny was helped up, and the coward roared with cheers when they saw him alive and seemingly undamaged. "we should go" Mach said.

"One minute" Johnny said.

With that he walked up head abit looking at the coward. Then tilted back abit, threw up his hands as high as they could go, and screamed out "YESSS!" witch made the coward go even crazier. "Okay, now we can go" Johnny said, walking back to Mach.

* * *

Meanwhile.

In an unknown area. A mysterious black suited, dark blue skinned, male being was walking through the distance. As his face was shown, he roared, witch gave him the brief facial figure of an frightening demon.

* * *

Back with Johnny and Mach.

Though it irritated Mach, Johnny did nothing but flip on the tv, and sit on a coach.

A knock like sound was heard from the tv. "HAHAHA! THE GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCOANUT!" Johhny cried out, pointing and laughing at the television. (obvious reference to Patrick Star, as he said and done the seqense in the episode - Rock a bye Bilivelet).

"Johnny, can you please turn it off, we need to talk" Mach said, in a almost, parent like, tone.

"Pipe down, I'm trying loss my brain, with technology" Johnny said, zombie like, toned. As he watched the show with zombie like, blank stares. Then suddenly laughed again. "That time was TWO cocoanuts" He said, laughing.

"I'm being serious!" Mach cried, and flipped off the tv. "Hey, I'm missing the cocoanut" Johnny said sadly. "JOHNNY! You should of been dead from that crash!" Mach cried out angrily.

Johnny gave no tempt to respond.

"Clearly you have some type of guardian angle protecting you" Mach said.

"Better, I got a Maclakoto" Johnny replied.

"A what?"

"An maclakoto, lead of mhgj, power of loo"

Mach just stared at him, with a blank glance of not understanding what Johnny has going in that strange mind of his.

* * *

AROUND THE NEXT AFTERNOON!

* * *

Johnny was preparing for his biggest stunt ever. He'll jump across an entire football field, the entire langth across, without stopping.

Everyone in the crowd was wild with excitment.

* * *

Johnny was doing nothing more, but liturary staring at himself in the mirror, with a blank stare. And Jazz music was heard in background.

Mach opened the door. Trying to convince Johnny not to do it. But Johnny wanted to.

"Fine, but no trucks this time" Mach said.

Johnny gasped in shock. "But that's the best part" Johnny said sadly.

"Well, take them out" Mach said.

After visioning himself grabbing Mach by the shirt and beating the hell out of him. Johnny tiredly agreed not to have the trucks.

* * *

Before the show started, Johnny ran into Rosizila, his old girlfriend.

But was pulled to the set before getting to talk to her.

* * *

Much to Mach's disaproveral, Johnny replaced all the trucks with helicopters.

Johnny managed to make it across, without even crashing this time.

"HE MADE IT!" Mach cried out excitedly.

However Johnny porposely drove wait out of the arena.

"WHERE'S HE GOING!" Mach cried.

* * *

Johnny cart up with his old girlfriend, managing to ask her out, and she agrees. Witch has Johnny excitedly cry out "YESS!"

* * *

Meanwhile.

Down at a bar station. A biker was standing guard.

He saw the blue skinned man, try going in. But the biker didn't allow him. "Is that a problem?" Thr biker asked, rudely. "Yes" The blue skinned man said in a harse voice.

By simply touching the biker he started carzing the man to turn blue and begin dying.

"What's wrong, feeling blue?" The blue skinned man said with a evil grin, as he watched the victom die.

Thrn tossed the body down, and walked into the club, without trouble.

**END OF CHAPTER, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **3****  
**

**I forgot that these part happen BEFORE Johnny's stunt across a football field, so I'll bumpy them both before turning to Johnny.**

* * *

The misterious blue man managed kill everyone in the bar, including an attractive young woman.

After finishing 'the job'. The misterious man sees the return of Gressel, demon of the earth. How is shown with tanned skin, bold head, and yellowish eyes. Making him a fairly frightening figure to ever run into. "What do you want from us, Blackheart?" Gressel asked the blue skinned being.

Out of water, came the second demon, Willow, demon of water. Who appears with long black hair, pure white skin, dressed in a black suit, and always looking wet. "Ya? Why where we summoned?" Willow asked.

"I want you guys to help me search for the contact of a thousand souls" Blackheart replied.

Suddenly, the third demon literary flew in. It was Abigor, demon of the wind. "So say we find it... Then what happens?" Abigor asked. In my personal optinion. Abigor's humanly figure is the scariest of all of them. He has long dark hair, long thin body, yellowish eyes, and even has vampire like fangs for his teeth.

"Then we rule this world, FOREVER!" Blackheart evily replied.

"But what of Mephistopheles?" Abigor asked nervously.

Blackheart turned towards Abigior angrily, and told him "Don't, EVER, say that name.

* * *

LATER THAT SAME EVENING!

* * *

Blackheart and his three new minons, ran into the one revealed Mephistopheles, who is the same one that murdered Johnny's farther several years ago.

"Blackheart, what have you done, you shouldn't of releashed them" Mephidtopheles said, when he saw the three demons, with Blackheart.

"It's too late, we will soon find the contact of a 1000 souls, and we will everything, and I will destory YOU in the same ways... Father!" Blackheart replied coldly.

* * *

ELSE WHERE!

* * *

Johnny was preparing himself for the date tonight. He was planning out things to say, when as his first sees her.

First thing he though of, was dressing in clown hair, and saying "Lets put a smile on your face!"

Second thing he thought of screaming out "I CAME HERE FOR YOUUU!" (you may have to see the video 'hot cool aid', By juilanSmith87, to get the inside humor, used).

Third choice had him put on his glasses, and acting all cool, and saying "let's do this, babe".

Forth choice involved him taking a large wooden board, with a huge hole in midde. Johnny stuck his head in the hole and tired imitating Jake Nickolson's voice, as he quoted "Herrrrre's Johnny!"

"God, there's no way I'm saying ANY of that krap, _what is with this buzarre_ _writer_" Johnny said to himself.

Johnny let out a sigh, and put his hand on the mirror. Only to see his hand was liturary burning up.

* * *

Later when Johnny is walking down into Mephistopheles who was apparently waiting for him.

"YOU!" Johnny cried angrily.

"Is that anyway to repay me, for keeping you alive all this time" Methistopheles replied.

Johnny gasped. "Oh my god, Your the Maclakoto!" he cried.

"Whatever" Methistopheles groaned. "Anyway, I have your soul, and its time for you to do my dirty work" he containued. He then revealed a brand new bike, he wanted Johnny to use.

"Oh look at this, hehe" Johnny said, in the 'edbassmaster' voice.

Johnny approached te bike and checked it out. "What is this, a zombieB, would you look at that, it's nice" Johnny said, still imitating 'Edbassmaster'.

"yes, but I nee" Methistopheles began, but was inturrupted by Johnny's, still 'edbassmaster's voice saying, "Serious, just look at it".

"SHUT UP!" Methistopheles cried angrily. "Okay okay" Johnny said, in his normal voice.

"As I was about to say... I'm going to need you take down some villains, on my behalf" Methistopheles said.

Johnny was already sitting down on the bike. "Well I love the bike, but I'll have to not accept such an dangerous offer" Johnny said in response.

"You don't have a choice" Methistopheles said with a evil grin. And then he hit his large staff again the ground, the same way Nany Micfee dose.

Suddenly the bike started moving in extereme speed. Johnny was heard screaming like a scared little the whole time.

The bike was racing through the town cutting huge holes in the highway road.

At one point a cop tired checking the speed meter, but when Johnny's bike reached him it liturary sent him flying 20 feet, and when the cop got back up, all he could do was stare at the speeding off bike in shock.

* * *

Blackheart, Gressel, Abigor and Willow reached a particaler part of the town.

"HEY! YOU CANT BE HERE!" A night guard called to them. But when the four turned around, he seemed to become scared. Either he new who and what they were, or not, is anybodys guess.

"There were tumbstones here, where are they" Blackheart ordered.

The man neevous tired thinking as they all crowded around him, irritatingly.

"They, were moved... Not sure why... Look, you shouldn't be here" the man said nervously.

"That's what they keep telling me" Blackheart said, before cruelly killing the poor man.

* * *

Johnny's bike flew him into a back room, and liturary flew Johnny off it, and onto the hard ground.

As he was getting up, his eyes were liturary smoking. And he could barely walk as his feet burning.

Johnny was seen screaming and running around in panic. Until finally falling to his knees. Sobbing intensely as his whole face was smoking.

Parts of his was staring to burn up, and while containued his sobbing, he was also begining slightly laugh menicingly.

At this point almost his whole face was burning. And Johnny was laughing evily, even it lead him to cry out "WHY THE HELL AM I LAUGHING!"

From here, Johnny's entire face was intensely burning. And in between Johnny's mixs of painful screams and evil laughs, he managed to shout out, " OH GOD, THIS IS SUCH A **HOT **EXPIRENCE!" before containuing his screams as saw his hands burning up.

Finally, the transformation was complete. Johnny was now, a Ghost rider. That had his skull. Floating on top of a large fire ontop of his head, and his hands were turned to bones as well.

The Ghost rider unleashed a animal like roar.

* * *

Ghost rider met up with Blackheart and his gang.

"A rider... Why am I not serprised" Blackheart said.

Ghost Rider stepped on the road in between him and blackheart. And pointed at Blackheart threatingly. And began saying, in a deep unhumanly voice.

"You shall-

But before even finishing the sentence, he was liturary crushed by a huge pick up truck, quickly smashing him against the wall.

'that was easy' Blackheart thought to himself, with a grin.

Gressel, revealing to be the driver, sarcasstically mocked the rider for being 'not so tough after all'.

Gressel jumped out the truck, closed the door, and had a sudden earge to rub both his eyes with his hands. But when he finally reopened them, Ghost Rider liturary appeared 2 feet in front of him, carzing Gressel to sqeal in serprise and shock. "YOU DEMONLY PIECE OF SHIT!" Ghost rider cried out, before giving Gressel the 'Spartin kick'. (it was even done in brief slow motion, as that whole guitar ring was heard, joing scenes like this in the movie).

"Time to CHAIN things up!" Ghost rider said in the background, as Gressel was shown getting up, enough to turn to Ghost rider, but still to weak to stand up and run, or something.

Ghost rider started pulling out a chain... Only it was extermily long, and didn't seem to end.

ONE HOUR LATER!

"Wait, almost got it" Ghost rider said, catching his breath, and still trying to pull out the chain.

AFTER ONE OTHER HOUR!

"GOT IT!" Ghost rider cried happily, having finally pulled out the whole chain, and quickly light it on fire, to use on Gressel.

"Have mercy" Gressel bagged.

"Sorry, all out of mercy" Ghost rider replied coldly.

Ghost rider started using the chain, as if he were a cowboy using a rope. And quickly tied it around Gressel.

Who was unable to resist the force. And with a dramatic scream of "NNNNOOOOOOO!" His body figure was destoried, leaving only his spirit, earth, or hardened sand if you prefer. Witch Ghost rider purposely broke, as threw his chain back, turning the 'what remains of Gressel' into nothing more but a large pile earth.

"That's what I call a BROKEN PERSONALITY" Ghost rider joked, sadistically.

* * *

Ghost rider whistled with his fingers, and as if it were a dog, his bike came over to him. Suddenly a random guy came to the scene, complaining whistling without lips or whatever isn't psyically possible, but Ghost rider said that so is being a giant talking skull floating ontop of fire.

* * *

As he drove through the night, Ghost witnessed a woman being mugged, and approached crinimal, telling him to look in his eyes. The crinimal saw a flashback of his many crimes, and by the time it ended his eyes were shown as coal, or whatever.

* * *

Ghost rider approached a grave yard arrear, and at this time the sun came painfully turning him back to Johnny Blaze, who fainted infront of a tumbstone, just after seeing a shadowy male staring down at him, saying "What have we got here" before spitting.

* * *

**Well thus ends the chapter. Jeez that was possibly the longest one I ever made on here, but it was also the most thought out, of the whole story so far, so I hope it was good... I know what your probably thinking.**

**YOU: Connor, call THAT the longest you made, clearly you don't have good story langths... And work on your damn spelling sometimes.**

**If so, YOU SUCK!, just kidding, but I was never good at chapter langths.**

**Oh and the part about Gressel that explains to Gressel, is all from a enscopedia like site I found for Ghost rider characters. It's also were I got the names, and how I learned of Gressel, Willow and Abigor being particaler SPIRITS.**

**And I also got infomation from Plot summaries and stuff.**

**Here's a interesting fact I learned..**

**The appearently the "Pencense stare" as it's called, the one used on the mugger and Blackheart after becoming Legion. Appearently it dosen't just kill you like the orginal plot says, but appearently ment to 'burn your soul', I was never told directly what that ment, only it's WORSE then death. As it leaves them in a Catatonic state.**

**I had no idea what a 'Catatonic state' means, and STILL don't after looking it up on wikipedia. **

**Only that, the individual ****experience an extreme loss of motor skills or even constant hyperactive motor activity. Catatonic patients will sometimes hold rigid poses for hours and will ignore any external stimuli. Patients with catatonic excitement can suffer from exhaustion if not treated. Patients may also show stereotyped, repetitive movements. **

**And that its some kind of mental illness.**

**Anyway... Please leave review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The 'Caretaker' was shown watching tv. As the voice on it said "We now return to ZOMBIELAND".

* * *

_FROM ON THE TV:_

_Bill Murrey was pretending to be a zombie._

_"OH SHIT!" Columbis cried out, grabbing his double barrel shotgun. And was about to fire it._

_"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! It's me! Bill Murrey!" Bill cried,taking off his zombie mask._

_Columbis stared at him a long while, and then shot him anyway._

_Carzing Bill to release a female scream before falling._

* * *

"I don't know what the big deal, about this movie, is" the Caretaker groaned.

"lets see what else is on" he said fliping the channel.

FROM TV. "Now, back to, SAW"

* * *

_FROM ON THE TV:_

_Liturary, shows a large hand saw laying on top of a wooden table._

* * *

"God, there is nothing on, today" the Caretaker groaned, flipping off the tv_. _

At this point, the Caretaker, saw Johnny come in.

"Aww... Finally awake" the caretaker greeted him.

"I don't know HOW and WHY I'm here. But I had a really mussed up dream, last night" Johnny replied.

"It was no dream... And WILL happen again" the Caretaker told him.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

The caretaker told Johnny, about being the devil's bounty hunter, and will transform everytime evil spirits are present.

"So... Why did I become that thing?" Johnny asked.

"I just finished telling... (sighs in annoyance)... (talks to Johnny, like he's four) You, become firehead, because king of fireland, want you killing, bad people"

"Yay" Johnny said in a childish voice, and jumping and clapping like a idiot.

* * *

SKIP TO WHEN, JOHNNY MEETS UP WITH THE GRL HE WAS SUPPOSE TO GO OUT WITH, LAST NIGHT

* * *

**(I got her name right this time).**

"Raxenna, I'm sorry... Something came up" Johnny cried to her sadly.

"Oh, let me guess, got obsessed with anouther fanfiction story" Raxenna groaned.

"Come on! It was 'Doom' but with humalized penguins, HOW CAN YOU NOT FIND THAT AWSOME!" Johnny cried. **(real story)**.

Raxenna was still refuseing to forgive him, even saying "My dad was right about you... I can't believe I thought I loved you"

These words really seemed to hurt Johnny, as he soon left.

**End of chapter, please leave reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, been kind of busy with other stories..**

* * *

Johnny was shown in his apartment.

Using a controller, seeming to play a video game.

And filled most of the coach he was sitting on, with various empty chip bags and pop cans.

Mach came into view. "Johnny have you even been outside yet?" he asked.

"I can't... I got important work related stuff to do" Johnny said, not even looking away from the tv.

"What stuff! You've been playing grand theft auto the last three hours!" Mach said annoyedly.

"Not just ANY grand theft auto, but the Ballad of Gay Tony" Johnny said happily.

"Ya but-

Johnny interrupted him, by immaturely screaming "BALLAD OF GAY TONY!" as if making some kind of point.

* * *

_IN GAME: Luis, is shown repeatedly beating a body with a baseball bat, but not doing anything else._

* * *

"Johnny... You do realize you've been doing that very same motion, for literary, the WHOLE time you've been playing" Mach said.

Johnny didn't reply.

Mach groaned annoyedly and left.

* * *

_IN GAME: Luis, grabs a guy out of his car, beats him angrily, throws him down, steals the car, and drives off with it._

_LATER IN THE GAME: _

_Luis burst into a hospital with a huge MG gun. _

_He liturary started shooting everybody, for no appearent reason._

_Suddenly, though it wasn't what Johnny commanded, Luis threw down the gun in anger _

_WOW! WOW! wow wow wow wow wow! WOW!... Wow, wow wow... Why the hell am I doing this... WHY YOU MAKING DO THIS!" Luis cried angrily._

* * *

"Wow, me?" Johnny asked.

"YA YOU! Why are you making do this" Luis cried, from the screen.

Luis containued nagging him about how evil minded he must be.

"God damn it, I HATE WHEN CHARACTERS START BREAKING THE FOUR WALL ON ME!" Johnny screamed, angrily turning off the Xbox system.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Johnny opened the door only to see Roxinna.

"Hi" she said.

Johnny smiled awkwardly.

"Lesson... I've came to apologize about what I said yesterday" Roxinna said.

Johnny didn't reply.

Lesson though... Why have you been acting so strange lately?" Roxinna asked.

Johnny sighed.

"Alright... I... Am a ghost rider" Johnny said.

Roxinna gave a blank stare of not understanding.

"Every night... I become a awesome firehead skull.. That kicks ass with his... He just dose, okay!" Johnny said.

"So, that's how it is... You have to make up make up stories, because you don't want to be with me" Roxinna said annoyedly.

"Okay, your asking for it" Johnny said.

"Flame on!" He cried and suddenly switched into the ghost rider, liturary, wait in front of her.

"Believe me now?" he asked in the ghost riders animal like voice.

"not really" Roxinna admitted.

"BUT I'M SHOWING TO YOU, WAIT KNOW!" Ghost rider screamed angrily.

Roxinna gave a annoyed face of not believing him.

Ghost rider got super pissed at her.

Roxinna is shown getting thrown out of the window.

But seconds later it reveals that it was only a vision, Roxinna is still in the same spot.

Angrily, ghost rider left.

* * *

**End of chapter, please leave reviews...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

Shortly after angrily getting away from Roxinna. Johnny was still jogging along a pathway.

Suddenly a police van pulled infront of him.

The cops threw a bag over his head and started beating him up for no appearent reason. Than they threw him in the back of the van. (it's suppose to be a reference to that part in Family guy, when random guys, randomly throw a bag over Peter's head and randomly beat him before tossing him in their car).

* * *

Once inside the van, Johnny had the bag taken off his head.

He saw a police Sargent.

"What the hell!" Johnny cried.

"We're putting you under arrest" the sargent.

"You could of done that WITHOUT beating me up" Johnny said.

"Ya well.. It's how we get our kicks" the sargent said.

"Oh you gave KICKS alright" Johnny groaned painfully.

"QUITE!" the Sargent screamed, before tazering Johnny.

"OOOWWW! WHY DID YOU THAT!" Johnny screamed.

"Because I wanted too... Now lesson Johnny Blaze, when we get out of this van, we're sending straight to a cell" the police Sargent infromed Johnny.

"What am I under arrest for?' Johnny asked.

"We're convinced it's YOUR fault for all the road damage a few nights ago" the police Sargent answered.

"I don't even get to have a court order about it?" Johnny asked worriedly.

"Oh ya... Court... Of corse there's a court order" the police Sargent said.

* * *

"GUILTY!" The court judge said, banning his small hammer on his desk.

"But come on! I never even said anything, I just walked in, literary!" Johnny complained.

Suddenly there was a gunshot heard, and Johnny screamed in pain as he was hit in the arm.

"WHY DID YOU F***IN SHOOT ME!" Johnny screamed to a mysterious man, behind him, who was holding a pistol.

"because I'm a weird creepy guy with a gun" the mysterious man replied.

* * *

Johnny was thrown harshly into a cell.

He saw bunch of muscular prisoners start to cycle around him.

They started angrily saying they lost so much money, betting he would DIE joining those stunts of his.

They all started beating him up.

With carzed Johnny to begin strangly laughing.

One kid tired defending Johnny, but was knocked out.

They all started kicking Johnny as he was down. Until finally, he burst up as Ghost Rider.

The explosion it carzed killed all the prisioneers except the one that punched out the other kid.

The prisoner looked the ghost rider in shock and fear.

"That's right bitch... _and I give you-_

Ghost rider stopped as the prisoner looked away, trying to get away.

Ghost rider picked him up threateningly, them look face to face before Ghost rider ended his sentense.

"_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!_" Ghost rider screamed in the prisoners face"

Ghost Rider then threw the guy down, wait before stealing his jacket.

Witch he was able to put spikes come out the shoulders of.

The Ghost Rider then started escaping, but stopped in front of the kid that defended him eariler, calling him innocent before leaving.

After he did, the kid fainted from shock.

* * *

A policeman saw Ghost Rider escaping.

He cart up with him and smashed the butt of a shotgun on his mouth, witch Ghost Rider, fixed up his broken jaw.

He simply moved his finger in 'no no no' motion, and then got on his bike.

And with a supernatural like laugh, he drove off.

* * *

Blackheart, Abigor and Willow stopped in there tracks as they heard distant sounds.

"He's coming" Abigor said.

"Abigor... You know what to do" Abigor gave a evil smile, and burst into the air as WIND!

* * *

Abigor as the went grabbed Ghost Rider and carried both of them on top of a large building.

Ghost Rider kept trying to catch Abigor with his chain.

"Don't you get it rider, you can not touch the wind" Abigor said laughing.

This gave Ghost Rider an idea. He started spinning firechain around and around making a cyclone around Abigor with eventually carzed him to scream "NNOOOO!" dramatically and blow up basically.

"I guess he couldn't handle the BREEZE" Ghost Rider said sadtisically.

* * *

**I never got to see what happened after this particaler part.**

**So I'll end the chapter here. **

**Next chapter will skip to when Blackheart kills Mach and all that that.**

**Tell then, please leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll skip to when Johnny comes home to his apartment, only to find Blackheart using Roxinna as a hostage.**

* * *

"Well, isn't this a pleasant way to get home" Johnny sarcasstically joked.

"Shut up, don't think I wo- but before Blackheart finished, Johnny was already turned into Ghost rider and grabbed him.

"Look into my eyes!" Ghost rider cried.

"Haha... Nice try rider, I have no soul to burn" Blackheart said laughing.

"Is that why your all blue?" Ghost rider asked.

"No, I just over did it on the stake, when I five.. Who knew after five or six, my dad would stop me by putting hair gel in it" Blackheart replied.

awkward silence.

"Anyway, later tonight, come with the deed of a thousand souls" Blackheart said. And then left, dragging a tied up Roxinna with him.

* * *

Not long after, Johnny was shown watching tv. But then remembered what danger Roxinna was in and started heading to the caretaker for help.

_"No way Connor, I'm not doing nothing... I'm just going to sit and watch television"_

Johnny, pretended to be saying that, but-

_(Johnny turns the tv up louder, with a angry looking face._

Johnny tried ignoring everything with TV! But his conscience told him that-

_"Okay! fine! I'll go!"_

* * *

LATER!

* * *

Johnny was shown in the graveyard, where the caretaker was.

The caretaker turned around and saw Johnny.

"I need the deed of a thousand souls" Johnny said.

"fine" caretaker said picking up a shelve, breaking it in half revealing the deed hidden inside.

"Oh my god, a rolled piece of paper, how interesting" Johnny said jumping up and down with joy.

"Did you fall on your head as baby?" Caretaker asked annoyedly.

"Several times" Johnny replied.

"How many times?" caretaker asked.

"Lets just say... My mom had slippery hands" Johnny replied.

Awkward silence.

"Guess what, I'm a ghost rider" caretaker said randomly.

"Guess what, I'm a 29 year old vergin" Johnny said.

Caretaker stared at him, then randomly broke his nose with his fist.

"Why!" Johnny cried in pain.

Caretaker didn't reply.

"Anyway, want to see my ghost rider self?" caretaker asked.

"Hell ya! I do!" Johnny cried.

"Don't say that" caretaker said annoyedly.

Johnny nodded, abit embarrassed.

"Flame on!" caretaker cried, turning into his ghost rider form, revealing to be that cowboy one from, mentioned in the begining of the story.

"Nice!" Johnny cried excitedly.

"I know it's... OH SHIT! I'M ON FIRE!" caretaker cried in fear, and started running around in panic.

"oh ya, that joke has never been used" Johnny cried to him in a sarcasstic voice.

* * *

After a dramatic ride together the two riders reached the area Johnny was to meet Blackheart.

The caretaker left, leaving Johnny by himself.

* * *

**Well, that's I got ):**

**Please leave reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is the final chapter..**

**I hope everybody enjoyed the story...**

* * *

Johnny was riding his bike though swamp water.

Suddenly he was grabbed into the water by Willow.

Johnny kept struggling to get up, but Willow held him down roaring and revealing huge, monstrous fangs.

Before long Johnny closed his eyes, and appeared dead.

Willow grinned evilly and prepared to finish him, by eating him or whatever.

"SERPRISE!" Johnny said in Ghostrider's monstrous deep voice, and reopened his eyes showing them, glowing yellow, as if on fire.

With that, Johnny transformed instantly into Ghostrider. Evaperating the water, along with Willow, who was part of it.

"Guess he couldn't handle the HEAT! Huh huh" Ghost rider said, seeing if anyone _(reading) _found him funny.

But nobody probably did.

"Screw you guys! It's funny!" Ghost rider said, in a childish voice.

* * *

ABIT LATER!

* * *

Johnny appeared at the spot where Blackheart was keeping Roxinna.

"Ahh, there he is" Blackheart said grinning evilly, but still holding Roxinna at gun point.

"Let her go, or the paper gets it!" Johnny said, getting ready to burn down thwe deed with a lighter.

"Haha, go ahead, do it, and when you do, I'll shoot her!" Blackheart cried.

"You shoot her, and I burn the paper!"

"Haha! This is me laughing! You burn the paper! And I shoot your girl!" Blackheart cried back.

Roxinna was shown looking annoyed and tired.

_(Blackheart and Johnny in the background_

_"You don't have the guts to shoot her blue boy!"_

_"Yes I do!" _

_"No you don't!" _

_"Yes I DO!")_

"Oh boy" Roxinna groaned annoyedly.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER!

* * *

"I'm not F***in kiddin, I will burn down this deed, if you even THINK of killing her!" Johnny said, tiredly, and still holding the deed, in possession of being burned down by his lighter.

"You go ahead and try it! If you do, I will kill her, won't even think twice about it" Blackheart said, also looking tired from all the time spent on this "routine" of their's.

"Gasp! How can you even think of such a thing!" Johnny cried, in shock.

"Hello,_ (points to himself with both hands)_, villan" Blackheart said annoyedly.

* * *

LATER AGAIN!

* * *

Blackheart grabbing for the deed.

"SPARRRRRTA!" Johnny cried, as he turned into Ghost Rider and kicked Blackheart several feet away.

Blackheart ran back, and cried out, "I will give you nothing, but take from you, everything!"

"Bring it on, B-outch!" Ghost rider cried back.

"OH MY GOD!" Blackheart cried, pointing behind Johnny.

"What?" Johnny cried, looking behind him, allowing Blackheart to easily grab the deed of a thousand souls.

He then kicked Johnny away from him.

When Johnny landed, the saw end shotgun landed next to him, reminding Johnny he had it this entire time.

"I probably should of used that when I could of" Johnny groaned.

Blackheart looked at the deed, then cried to the spirits, "All of you! Come to meeeeee!" and with that a thousand souls came over to be controlled by Blackheart, eventually it turned into a a new type of monster.

"I, am, Legion, for we are, manyyy!" the creature said, with the sound of many voices.

"SHUTT! UUPPP!" Johnny cried to it in the background, than Legion was shot by a unnecessarily fired bullet from the shotgun.

* * *

**I actually don't any ideas for jokes, for the fight against Legion, so I'll skip past it. To when Methionline (or whatever, I'll just call him, Meth, save time)... Meets Johnny and Roxinna. Willing to release the corse.**

* * *

"Are you, Insannne! Why would I let go of hothead, I will take curse, and make it my own ability.. I will forever, remain, A SPIRIT OF VEN-

Before Johnny finished, he was ran over by a random car.

Meth and Roxinna looked over, seeing if he was okay.

"I'm good, still immortal, so, ya, still good" Johnny said from out of view.

"YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!" Meth cried, then with a dramatic explosion like cloud, he made himself vanish.

* * *

"Alright, story is over, only one thing to do" Johnny said.

"Oh, god, please don't play that Metallica song, again" Roxinna groaned.

"TO LATE!" Johnny cried happily, and started playing it.

* * *

_(solo 1)_

_I, Don't, know! _

_How to live though this hell!_

_Woken, up! _

_I'm still locked in this shell!_

_Frozen, soul!_

_Frozen down to the core!_

_Break, the, ice!_

_I can't tak. It anymore!_

_FREAZING! (freazing!) _

_Can't move at all!_

_SCREAMING! (screaming!) _

_Can't hear my call!_

_I, Am dying to live!_

_CRY OUT!_

_I'm trapped under ice!_

_(solo 2)_

_Crys,tal,lized!_

_As I lay here and rest!_

_Eyes, of, glass!_

_Stare directly at death!_

_From, deep, sleep!_

_I have broken away!_

_No, one knows!_

_No one hears what I say!_

_FREAZING (freazing!) _

_Can't move at all!_

_SCREAMING! (screaming!) _

_Can't hear my call!_

_I, am dying to live!_

_CRY OUT!_

_I'm trapped under ice!_

_SCREAM!_

_From my soul!_

_FATE!_

_Mystified!_

_HELL!_

_Further more!_

_SCREAM!_

_From my soul!_

_FATE!_

_Myztified!_

_HELL?_

_Further more!_

_(solo 3)_

_No, release!_

_From my cryonic state!_

_What, is this?_

_I've stricken by fate!_

_Wrapped, up, tight!_

_Can't move, can't break free!_

_Hand, of, doom! _

_Has a tight on me!_

_FREAZING! (freazing!)_

_Can't move at all! _

_SCREAMING! (screaming!)_

_Can't hear my call!_

_I, am dying to live! _

_CRY OUT! _

_I'm trapped under ice!_

_FREAZING! (Freazing!)_

_Can't move at all!_

_SCREAMING! (screaming!)_

_Can't hear my call!_

_I, am dying to live!_

_CRY OUT!_

_I'm trapped under ice! (hissss)_

* * *

**Well, as said by Johnny, that is the end of the story..**

**I hope it was enjoyed, please leave reviews :)**

**Oh, and leave your impressions of the song, it's one of my TOP favorite!**

**And I've been I have been killing myself to involve it in this story, for a long time know..**

** love how Hetfield sings it, with his voice in the Ride the Lightening album, that's possibly my favorite virson of his voice..**

**Anyone, know what I mean?**


End file.
